Prince Ali
thumb|250px Prince Ali é uma canção de Aladdin, escrita por Alan Menken (música) e Howard Ashman (letras), cantada pelo Gênio como ele introduz a cidade de Agrabah ao alter-ego de Aladdin, o príncipe Ali Ababwa. Durante a canção, o Gênio (Robin Williams) imita um comentarista de um desfile de Ação de Graças, dizendo: "Não é adorável, June". A introdução da música concebida e dois versos extras no meio foram cortadas na versão cinematográfica do filme. Esta foi uma das últimas músicas escritas pelo falecido Howard Ashman. Esta canção foi incluída na fita'' Disney Sing-Along Songs: Circle of Life'' e no vídeo game Just Dance 2014. Letras Chorus: Make way for Prince Ali! Say hey! It's Prince Ali Gênio: Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar Hey you! Let us through! It's a bright new star! Oh Come! Be the first on your block to meet his eye! Make way! Here he comes! Ring bells! Bang the drums! Are you gonna love this guy! Prince Ali! Fabulous he! Ali Ababwa Genuflect, show some respect Down on one knee! Now, try your best to stay calm Brush up your Sunday salaam Then come and meet his spectacular coterie Prince Ali! Mighty is he! Ali Ababwa Strong as ten regular men, definitely! He faced the galloping hordes A hundred bad guys with swords Who sent those goons to their lords? Why, Prince Ali Chorus: He's got seventy-five golden camels (Falando) Gênio como "Harry": Don't they look lovely, June? Chorus: Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three (Falando) Gênio como "June": Fabulous, Harry. I love the feathers. When it comes to exotic-type mammals Has he got a zoo? I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa Mulher: There's no question this Ali's alluring Never ordinary, never boring Gênio: That physique! How can I speak? Mulher: Everything about that man just plain impresses. Gênio: Weak at the knee! Well, get on out in that square Mulher: He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder Gênio: Adjust your veil and prepare Mulher: He's about to pull my heart asunder. Gênio: To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Ali! Mulher: And I absolutely love the way he dresses. Chorus: He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys. Homem: He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys Chorus: And to view them he charges no fee Mulher: He's generous, so generous Chorus: He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies. Proud to work for him They bow to his whim love serving him They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali! Ambos: Prince Ali! Amorous he! Ali Ababwa Gênio: Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see. And that, good people, is why, he got dolled up and dropped by Chorus: With sixty elephants, llamas galore With his bears and lions A brass band and more With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers His birds that warble on key Make way For Prince Ali! Versão brasileira (Homens) Aí vem o Príncipe Ali! Salve o Príncipe Ali! (Gênio) Abra o caminho no seu bazar. Você já vai ver o grande Ali passar. E quem quiser ver, Chegue aqui, mas chegue mais. Os sinos tocando, Tambores rufando, Pra receber o rapaz. Príncipe Ali é este aqui, Ali Ababwa. Ajoelhar, reverenciar, será legal. Espero que ele os ame, Ouvindo o seu salam Saudando seu séquito sensacional. Príncipe Ali reina aqui, Ali Ababwa. É fortão e valentão, o grande Ali. Bandidos ele enfrentou. E mais de cem derrotou. Quem foi que os espantou? Foi o príncipe Ali. (Homens) Tem setenta camelos dourados. (Gênio) Não são maravilhosos? (Dançarinas) E pavões ele tem um montão. (Gênio) Fabuloso, adoro as plumas. (Gênio) Tem também os mamíferos raros. (Gênio) Parece o Sultão. (Gênio) Não acham, não? (Homens) É fantástica, a coleção. (Gênio) Príncipe Ali, o mais belo aqui, Ali Ababwa. (Gênio) Tem um corpo que eu queria ter para mim. (Dançarinas) Não há dúvida que é atraente. (Dançarinas) E parece muito inteligente. (Dançarinas) E acima de tudo é impressionante. (Gênio) As moças aí, se preparem. (Gênio) Abaixem o véu e reparem. (Gênio) Só olhem bem e se amarrem no Príncipe Ali. (Dançarinas) Ele em si é muito elegante. (Dançarinas) É um príncipe apaixonante. (Dançarinas) E parece que será um grande amante. (Dançarinas e Homens) Ele tem mais de cem macaquinhos. (Homens) Cem macaquinhos! Queremos vê-los! (Dançarinas e Homens) Quem quiser pode vê-los aqui. (Mulheres) E sem pagar. Ele é muito bom. (Dançarinas e Homens) Tem escravos e tem criadinhos. (Homens e Mulheres) Prontos pra atender! (Dançarinas e Homens) E para fazer o que ele quer, Todos servem com frenesi o Ali. Príncipe Ali! (Gênio) Príncipe Ali vive a sorrir, Ali Ababwa. Soube que linda princesa vive aqui. Por isso se engalanou E rápido aqui chegou (Dançarinas e Homens) Com seus elefantes, lhamas peludas, Ursos, leões, cornetas também. Faquires e cozinheiros e passarinhos Que cantam em si e em mi. Ao Príncipe Ali! Vídeo Aladdin - (Príncipe Ali) - Português BR Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Aladdin Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções em grupo